Conventionally, systems such as monitoring camera apparatuses are available for controlling photographic apparatuses, such as video cameras, from a remote location. When such apparatuses are used for crime prevention and the like, normally there are only a few users who wish to control the same camera. Accordingly, there have not been occasions when a plurality of controllers simultaneously control a single camera.